templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent's Armor
Vincent Mikaru as an Echani knew that armor was an aspect of life. As old Echani had poems dedicated to armor, this was the importance armor was to the Echani, and Vincent was no different. He constructed his own personal body armor and modified most of his clothing in Echani traditions. At any given time Vincent was likely armored and prepared for battle. Full Body Armor Vincent's body armor design had a long design heritage. Like the Sovereign Protectors, Royal guard, and the Senatorial Guard before them, his armor was similar to that of the Sun Guard. It resembled mostly the armor of the Royal Guard, men who, despite their loyalty to the wrong man, Vincent respected. They were loyal even beyond the Emperors death, and had more than the potential to be servants for good. Much like he was forced to fight on the side of the dark, they were tricked into it. That is why he based his armor off theirs. Consisting of a full body suit of armor treated with a light cortosis weave for lightsaber resistance, it offered great mobility and protection. The suit was hardened in some places, along the shoulder and abdomen, in which it acted much like flexible layered plates. Hardened Greaves added to the armor, kept over a pair of leather pants and boots, allowing for ease of leg mobility. A belt with several utility pouches made it a viable choice for use in the field, with the ability to carry a small amount of rations, and survival supplies. Armored Clothes In addition to his battle armor, he also modified any clothing he wore, following the Tradition of Echani fiber armor, nano-fiber, and fiber-weave techniques. The general makeup of which was, underlayer was a two body glove that had a light cortosis nano-fiber weave. This itself was able to withstand direct blaster fire from hand blasters. Over that, he wore a light armor-weave weaved shirt that was black and had a silver pattern on it, it was while not skin tight showed the curvature of his skin. Over this he wore a Sullust leather vest that had Durasteel-Titanium-A Armor plates 1/8th of an inch thick measuring 1/2"2 meshed between the leather of the vest for added protection (this was a form of armor weave). The vest was secured together at the front via nine straps similar to those on some boots. His trousers, were constructed of nano-fibers and weaved in the traditions of fiber armor, producing pants of unhampered, light and strong materials. Vincents coat was the heaviest part of his armor, and the most expensive, a thick heavy Sullust leather coat was the basis. The outer side was decorated with silver and white accents, silver buttons and arm patters. The inside however held secrets, the inner lining of the coat was a thick Echani Nano-Fiber-Armor-Weave combining synthetic materials and materials laced with cortosis which was slowly coming out of the mines on Gehenna. The coat in an of itself weighed 7 pounds but protected better than a full suit of stormtrooper armor. It featured a hood, for inclement weather. Vincents gloves, all of them, were also nanofiber lined gloves, but used normal materials and not cortosis, the outer skin of them was Sullust Leather. A Krayt Leather belt which Vincent wore housed his Echani Shield which protected him from various forms of attack. Finishing off his armor was a pair of black Krayt Leather boots with Durasteel-Titanium-A toe plates, and leather straps. All of Vincent's outfits followed this same design, in various colours like his dress outfit, but they all offered the same protection and cost Vincent roughly 50,000 credits each. The outfit design and usage passed along the family line after Vincent and gained changes and alterations each generation. Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Armor